


Nanarange Apartments

by kaysteria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darkness, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Madness, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Portals, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Sleep Deprivation, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, different dimension, haunted, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysteria/pseuds/kaysteria
Summary: All she saw in the inky abyss of the window was her reflection and someone else. And as soon as that last part entered her mind her blood ran colder than the temperature outside.





	1. Poppy Olive

       The city is busy as ever. The honking of the horns, the ever growing crowd of bustling people heading to their destinations, smoke from a nearby sewer being fixed. Same as ever. Within the crowd of pedestrians...

       Pedestrians of many kinds that is. You thought this world was full of just normal humans? Nope. Not since the agreement was passed a few years ago when the event that occured change the world. Now humans and monsters co-exist with eachother in both realms. But that is a story for later.

       A person no different from you or I just like everyone else, was walking for her own priorities- the bookstore that snuggly lays on the corner of 58th street. For some reason she liked this bookstore, it never ceased her to satisfy her desire for a thrilling book. And the prices saved on money.

    Cars pass by eachother without trouble, some trying to make a dash before the stoplight changed to red. People from the other side of the road started to cross the road. The lady who we’ll call Poppy Olive taps her soles against the concrete sidewalk as she waits for the light to change. She has black hair neatly pulled back with only a few strands astray that framed her slightly tired face. Her skin was brown and cladded over with a red and yellow checkered coat due to the recent transition into fall. When the traffic light changed to the luminescent walking man the crowd of people began to walk.

       It wasn't unusual to see people with unique features pass by but it was unlikely in this area due to the lack of portals. But surprisingly both realms got along well after the chaotic disaster was over. Even as that was true, both kinds were more comfortable staying in their own existence. However there were some people from both sides who were curious and decided to cross over through the openings to live here in the A-Realm or the M-Realm.

       The bookstore stood tall in front of her and Poppy held open the door for a passing rabbit lady and her daughter who thanked her.

       The smell of freshly stacked books greets her with open arms. Sighing lightly the sleepiness that adorned her face vanished a bit. Despite her young age Poppy could probably pass for a older person. She blamed it on school and staying up late which wasn’t entirely wrong. Poppy walked down the fairly crowded bookstore, greeting some of the usuals that she knew. Quad, one of the employees that work here was as usual fixing up the order of the books that people misplaced, with his multiple arms.

       Unfailingly the manga aisle was filled with high schoolers cooped up reading the latest editions of whatever came out. She made a mental note to go there later, right now she was heading for the journal section.

       “Hey! Ms. Olive!” her heart slightly jumps at the sound of her surname. Looking behind her she saw her neighbor Camon waving at her from the art supply section. He was a dullahan.

        'Oh, he's wearing his holder today'. She also notes that he must’ve came straight from school, he still had on his blue uniform attire.

       She greets him in a polite manner. Dullahans are people who heads are born seperate from their body, sometimes she wonder how they even live like that. But regardless of that he’s a nice kid and so was his family. Every now and then she had dinner with them.

       'But it was still a bit odd eating at a table of people who had their heads held by their chest by a slingy' she thinks to herself. She turns her attention back to Camon.

       “Hi Camon, didn’t know you came here” His arms were full of pencils, erasers, markers, and other sorts of artsy stuff.

       “Yeah, my friend recommended it to me. This place has some stuff for cheap prices!” He seemed really thrilled and she nods in agreement, the stuff sold here were particulary cheap but had good quality. Maybe because the majority of items here are from the other realm. When she started to walk Camon follows her into the journal section, tilting his head up to see Poppy pull out journals of different sizes and styles.

       “How about that one?” he asks, nudging his chin in the direction the book stood.

       Poppy looked at where he was pointing and pulled the book out. It was medium sized and seemed to have enough pages. It had a pale blue color and only had two words on it. When she opened the book the top part read _Observe_ and the bottom was just a line for her name. “Suits you” he quips playfully. He was referring to the fact about how Poppy was known for picking up on a lot of stuff simply by watching someone. At times it came off at creepy but people who know her had grown used to it. In return she replied with “at least I’m not a nosy-body like you.”

       “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

       “Hm. So I can say the same thing about that time at din-”

       Camon shouted at her not to go any further and she laughs at his annoyance. She turns her attention at the book in her hand, tossing it left to right in her hands before patting the high schooler's curly hair. “Want anything?” He gave her a surprised look. After a few moments of no reply she opens her mouth to repeat herself only to be interrupt with a loud “yes!” and “thanks Ms. Olive!” before being dragged over to the other aisle.

       She was a bit bemused at the sudden change of pace. “Uh-huh! Just call me Poppy.” Her request fell on deaf ears as the teenager lead her through the art section, talking her ears off about each thing he picked up.

        ‘At least he’s happy’ she thinks to herself, nodding at a random pen Camon was lifting for her to see.

 

                                                                 

* * *

 

       “You’re lucky I got paid!” she scolds Camon on the way back to the apartment. It was darker now, the moon now high in the sky.

        “You said I could buy whatever I want!” he rolls his eyes. “Besides it wasn’t that much…”

       “Fifty bucks is a lot Camon, geez.” The two turn the corner on Elise Street, Nanarange Apartment a few feets away. Camon huffs at her as she slugs her bag off her shoulder to open the zipper and find the key. “Camon-” she shoves her purse away, the keys at the bottom of the v̶o̶i̶d̶  bag were jingling somewhere. She continues “-someday you’ll understand what it’s like to work but in the meantime…” she pulls the keys out and looks at him with a slightly peeved expression. “Learn some modesty, you make your parents look bad.”

       Snorting he mumbles “yeah yeah” while holding back a smile. Not a minute too soon the two arrived at Nanarange. Climbing up the steps first, Poppy unlocked the door and held it for Camon to walk past.

       The steps they took echoed in the silent hallway like the banging of pans. Poppy lived on the second floor while Camon lived on the third.

    Stopping at her door she gave a Camon a goodnight which he returned. “Thanks for the stuff again Ms. Olive!”

    “Just Poppy, you make me sound old. And you’re welcome, make sure to do your homework.” Climbing up the stairs Camon yells at her that he isn’t a kid. Chuckling she unlocks the door and pushes it open before closing it. It was dark and quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dark.

 

And quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes if there are typos, I'll proofread this soon. For those who follow my insta thank you for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this, I wish to continue this really soon. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. Window

       After watching _The Simpsons_ while eating dinner she took a quick shower. While doing so her mind was still thinking a mile away. Poppy worked a simple job. She worked in a school at the age of 20 a few bus stop away from her home. She worked in the same school Camon went to:  _Farsite Institue._  The job wasn’t hard, it didn’t ask of her to do complicated stuff, all she did was file stuff away and occasionaly the principal would assign her to help teachers out on certain days. Besides that she 20, fresh out of college, with nothing much to do.

       Speaking to no one she asks "I wonder how dullahans give birth. Maybe that's too odd to ask Carol'..."

  

    She steps out the shower soaking and grabs the grey towel from the hanger to dry herself. _I guess I’m boring in a way._ She looks into the mirror fogged from her shower and wipes her hand across it. It was her.

    _Hell, I look bored too. I need something to do...maybe I could go out?_ She pumps some lotion into her hand and spreads it across her skin aimlessly. “Nah, might as well stay home and come with some questions." As a human who only bumped into only so little monsters it didn't quench her thirst for questions. Poppy was always curious about monsters, nothing bad really. She just wanted to meet them and them a bunch of questions about how they live, how their bodies works...

       After a few minutes she emerges from the bathroom cladded in knee length pajama shorts and a green shirt from her middle school spirit year.

    Poppy walks up to the table and grabs the book she brought today in the store and made her way to the window. She still felt hot from the shower and decided to open up the window. Placing the book on the windowsill she so, and as soon as she did the autumn breeze made itself at home in her small living room, kissing her face with its cold lips.

        A sigh escapes her lips as she leans her upper body out the window. She could feel the bottom of the window poking into her stomach. The city was truly beautiful at night. It was still loud but it was hard not to admire the endless sea of lights and buildings that go on forever. They lit up the place like stars. Little man made star that could probably kill you if you breathe in the fumes. The passing cars honk every five seconds. It was nice, really it was. Very aesthetic.

    She reaches for the book beside her only for her hand to half-heartedly pick it up. In a instance the book slips out of her hand and out the window. “Crap!” Lunging out the window she grabs the edge of it so she doesn’t end up on the concrete. Looking down she saw the book, opened wide for the world to see it naked and untouched soul. A book yet to be claim and sinned with the ink of a pen.

    Her thick brows clench together while her lips pull into a fine line of annoyance. Autumn once more blew the book’s pages once more. _Is it really worth it though…_

 

 _She spent ten dollars._ “Yes it is. No one has time to waste money like that.” Her own words encourage her to crawl out onto the rusty red fire escape that really needed a paint job. It was really cold she thinks to herself. It was true, she could feel the cold metal bars seeping into her bare feet. Better make it quick.

       Descending down the fire escape she thinks about how she’ll have to wash her hands thoroughly after this. The railings were greasy from the traffic air but she wasn’t going to gamble with her life. By the time she got down to pick up her book she realized that it landed by the empty apartment. Flicking away the flakes from the pages she just so happened to look up.

       All she saw in the inky abyss of the window was her reflection and someone else. And as soon as that last part entered her mind her blood ran colder than the temperature outside.

 

       Staring at her was a man. A...a actual man. _Run._ He looked like he could pass for a teen. _Get out._ Why was he so washed out? _Leave. Now._ He wasn't too far from her. _Run._

       Poppy suddenly felt older then she was, her body not responding. All she could do was stand and clutch the cold metal railing which was her only source of support. Clutching the book tightly to her chest she could feel her face heating with fear with the fear; as well as her heart ready to jump out of her chest. Just what stood before her? She needed to go. Now. _Move. Move. Movemovemovemove-_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The person stepped out of the damn wall and took a step toward her, eye contact never faltering for a second. It **KNEW** she could see it. _

  
  
  
  


**_GETOUTNOW._ **

       Immediately her legs nearly buckled under her weight but thankfully the adrenaline kicked in and she was booking her way up the rusty stairs, not giving a hell if the creaking and banging of her running interrupted someone. When she leaped into her window she leaped alright. So hard it could put a Olympic to shame. Slamming the window she panted heavily. Sweat was cascading down her arms and she was still having a hard time registering what happened. She backed away from the window and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Opening the cupboard noisily she reaches in the far back for the salt and turns around.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_“Hello.”_


End file.
